Miroku the Frog Prince
by geeky ramblings
Summary: Miroku gets turned into a frog! Warning: Yaoi, Cross-dressing, a little author insertion, and Kagome bashing!


Title: Miroku the Frog Prince  
Author: Tasukigirl78  
Pairin: Miroku/Inuyasha, side of Tasukigirl  
Rated: T  
Genre: Crack, Humor  
Warning: Kagome Bashing  
Words: 1,265

Summary: Miroku gets turned into a frog!

A.N. Written for the Fable Challenge feudal_crack.

Once upon a time in a far away kingdom...

"Feh, how very original," Inuyasha said sarcastically as he peered over Tasukigirl's shoulder at the computer screen.

"But that's how every fairy tale starts," she said in frustration.

"Fine do it your way but don't come crying to me if your story sucks," the hanyou said grumpily.

Ignoring the disgruntled fictional character, Tasukigirl decided to continue with her tale.

Once upon a time in the far away kingdom of Tokyo there lived a perverted prince named Miroku. He went through out his realm groping women's asses and asking them to bear his children. One day, young Miroku had accidentally grabbed the big, wrinkly ass of the ugliest miko know to mankind.

"You will pay for that boy," Kagome growled as she turned around.

Seeing the hideous, scaly, leprous face of the grotesque woman, Miroku began to feel nauseous.

"I assure you, madam I never meant to squeeze your ass," the young prince said, trying to keep himself from passing out.

"It doesn't matter, I shall punish you anyway," the miko said, pulling out her magic wand.

As he tried his best to get away from the deranged woman, Kagome shouted a most heinous spell.

"Milano na di kato," she said with manic glee.

Once the magic had dissipated, only a small frog sat where Miroku had once stood.

"What the hell did you do to me," he croaked.

Picking up the tiny creature, Kagome said, her breath smelling like the foulest piece of garbage, "I turned you into a frog my dear lecherous prince. The only way to undo my curse, is to be kissed by your one true love."

"Ha! I will have this spell reversed in no time. All the women of my kingdom adore me surely I can someone here to kiss me," Miroku said smugly.

"I said your one true love you baka! That means you have to love them. Also just to be a bitch because we all know how much I enjoy being one, it can only be a kiss from a man," Kagome cackled.

After placing him back on the ground, the evil miko disappeared leaving poor Miroku to fend for himself. Even though he was happy that he didn't have to deal with stinky woman anymore, the prince didn't have anywhere to go. He couldn't tell his father what had happened nor could he let any of the lovely women in his realm see what had happened to him. So seeing no other option, the Frog Prince Miroku hopped down the road to the nearest pond.

Once he was there, he found a comfortable lily pad to sit as he thought of his next course of action.

Meanwhile in another far off kingdom, there lived a beautiful hanyou named Inuyasha. Spoiled by his father, Inu-no-Taishou and loved by his brother Sesshomaru; Inuyasha, wearing the loveliest of gowns, spent most of his days playing with a shiny golden ball that his father had given him.

One bright and sunny day, the young hanyou had gone near the lake with his precious toy. Giggling as he threw it up and down, Inuyasha enjoyed his time away from his older brother. Even though he loved Sesshomaru, sometimes his big brother could be too overprotective. He had almost followed Inuyasha to the lake when their father stopped him from going. Free from his overbearing brother, he joyously played with his ball. After throwing it up again, the sunlight fell into Inuyasha's eyes; blinded the poor cross-dressing hanyou for a minute. As the ball fell quickly down to the ground, Inuyasha wasn't able to see it. Finally landing with a plop, it sank to the bottom of the pond.

Miroku, who had been minding his own business, saw the tiny object sail right past him. Seeing a beautiful young woman weeping by the pond, the handsome frog hopped over to her.

"Is something wrong Miss," he asked politely.

"First I lost my ball and now I am going insane," Inuyasha sobbed.

"I assure you Miss, you are not insane," Miroku said in a friendly tone of voice.

"Then why is a frog talking to me and don't call me Miss. My name is Inuyasha and I am not a girl," he said, wiping away his tears.

"My name is Miroku and an ugly witch placed a spell on me. If I promise you to get your ball for you, would you take me home and let me sleep in the same bed with you," he asked kindly.

Willing to do anything to get his precious toy, the hanyou said "Okay you can home with me. Now go get me ball!"

Quickly jumping into the water, Miroku swum to the bottom of the lake and retrieve the golden ball. After swimming back up, he rolled it over to Inuyasha. Grabbing it with his hands, the hanyou turned his back on the talking frog. Without even looking back, Inuyasha swiftly walked home leaving Miroku behind.

The determine frog, however, wasn't about to be left behind. Hopping as fast as his little legs would carry him, he made his way to the castle. Finally after driving himself to exhaustion, Miroku made it to the palace. Waiting until one of the servants opened the door, the cute frog made his way to the throne room where he found a handsome inu yōkai sitting on the throne. Since he was small enough not to be seen, Miroku hopped up on the throne and said "excuse me, your majesty....."

Looking down to find a talking frog, Inu-no-Taishou smirked.

"Can I help you," he asked.

"Yes your son, Inuyasha, promised that I could come home and sleep with him after I retrieved his golden ball that fell in the pond. I have fulfilled my end of the bargain but you son hasn't," Miroku said sadly.

Turning towards his older son, the king said "go get your brother Sesshomaru."  
After waiting for a couple of minutes, Inuyasha was finally brought into the throne room.

"Father you wanted to speak to me," he asked worriedly.

"Did you promise this frog to sleep in your bed," Inu-no-Taishou asked gruffly.

Not wanting to lie to his father, the hanyou bowed his head and said "the frog speaks the truth."

"Have I not taught you to keep your promises! Perhaps I have spoiled you too much. You will take this frog to your room." his father said harshly.

Following his dad's orders, Inuyasha took Miroku and brought him into his room. As soon as they were in his quarters, the hanyou threw the frog against the wall. It was then that the spell on the young lecherous prince was broken. Standing up the prince stood in front of the hanyou in all his naked glory. Taking in the handsome young man in front of him, Inuyasha threw his arms around Miroku and kissed him.

As Kagome's lies about love's true kiss were forgotten, the two made love all night. The next day the two were married in a elaborate wedding ceremony. Two years after Inuyasha wore his beautiful white wedding dress, he gave birth to their son Shun'u. And you know what, they even lived happily ever after.

The End

Inuyasha: That sucked ass. I can't believe you put me in a dress.

Tasukigirl: It's my story and I can do whatever you want.

Inuyasha: I still says it sucks.

Tasukigirl: I like it so too bad.

Inuyasha wisely stays quiet for the rest of the night :D


End file.
